


Moan For Me Kitten

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, F/M, Pegging, Short & Sweet, Smut, adrien has a mommy kink, and a pegging kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Adrien asks his girlfriend to peg him. She seems a little too eager to do so...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Moan For Me Kitten

“You seem eager this evening” Kagami purred, reaching around as she hooked on the strap. Her boyfriend was kneeling on the bed, his ass gently swaying from side to side. God, how she wanted to smack it. Later, she decided.

“What can I say?” Adrien looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend “When you put that thing on, I just feel so…submissive” He pushed his butt back against her, the plastic dick hotdogging between his buns. This time, Kagami couldn’t restrain herself. She reached back and slapped Adrien across his butt, drawing out a cute moan from the blonde model.

“Mmm…” Kagami bit her lip, “I love those moans of yours, Adrien” She leaned forward and kissed the quickly forming red handprint.

“And…I love how rough you get with me” He moaned as Kagami rubbed the spot she slapped. With her other hand, she reached over to the end table, grabbing a bottle of lube. She squirted it onto her open palm and got the strap nice and wet. She then took some of the excess liquid and spread it around Adrien’s asshole. Grinning evilly, Kagami stuck a single finger inside, just to tease him. She noticed Adrien’s shoulders tense and even saw his cock twitch between his legs. Oh yes, how she loved to tease her pretty blonde kitten.

Now that both of them were nice and lubricated, there was no use waiting anymore. Kagami rubbed the tip of the strap-on against her boyfriend’s tight pucker. She was feeling a bit of restraint, and the strap-on slid up between his cheeks instead of going in a few times. But Kagami was patient, and with one more firm push, the strap slid in. 

Adrien bit his lower lip, holding in a moan as he felt his girlfriend fuck his ass. They had done this a few times before, but he never quite got used to how it felt. He buried his face in the pillows, muffling his moans. Kagami grinned. Seeing her usually dominant boyfriend absolutely melt as she fucked him always turned her on. She leaned forwards and whispered in his ear

“Moan for me kitten” she commanded. Adrien slowly raised his head and let his moans out. They were deep and ragged, but Kagami loved them, nonetheless.

“F-fuck…you’re so good…”

“Hm?” Kagami raised an eyebrow and stopped her thrusting. “Who’s so good?”

“Y-you are…” Adrien whimpered. Kagami clicked her tongue.

“No,” She said sternly, “Who is so good?” Adrien blushed, swallowing the lump in his throat

“M-mommy” he mewled, “Mommy is so good…” Kagami’s grin returned, and she shoved the full length of her strap on inside him. She nipped at his ear

“Good boy” She turned his face so she could kiss him while she fucked him. And to describe what she did as anything less than fucking would be a disservice. Kagami’s hips clapped against his ass so hard, their neighbors could probably hear. But Adrien enjoyed every last second. He was constantly whispering ‘Mommy’ over and over, in time with Kagami’s thrusts. And that damned smile never left her face for a second. He came once, twice, a total of five times in just one session. One would assume you’d get used to being fucked in the ass after a while. But in Adrien’s case, it seemed like he was getting more sensitive.

An hour later, they were done, and Adrien had an ice pack between his cheeks. He was nuzzling into Kagami’s neck, kissing her collarbone occasionally. Kagami stroked his golden hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“Who’s mommy’s good boy?” She asked, her voice like a butterfly on his cheek

“I am” Adrien smiled softly. He felt so at peace.


End file.
